Kickin' It One Shots
by lyndsi1617
Summary: This is a book of one-shots about Jack and Kim! There will be some that take place before they are dating but most will take place while they are dating. There will be other characters mixed in the one shots! Including other couples. If you have any plot ideas, please private message me:)
1. Chapter 1- TFIOS

**Hi guys! This is my first story so I appreciate any comments or suggestions you may have.**

**So, this is a book of one-shots about Jack and Kim along with the other Wasabi Warriors. If you have any plot or event ideas please tell me and I will definitely try to add it in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the movie mentioned below.**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"So, are you ready to go?" Kim asked me shaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at her to see her looking beautiful as always in a floral print shirt and black shorts.

"As ready as I'll every be." I sighed. I was letting Kim drag me to some movie called _The Fault In Our Stars_. The only things I know about it are that it is supposed to be a girly love story movie, there is some book that I have never read but Kim has, and Kim was super excited.

This wasn't a date but I wish it was. Kim is my best friend but I wish we were more.

As we walked out the dojo, Kim grabbed a box of tissues and stuck them in her purse.

"What's that for?" I asked. She replied, "Jack, this is going to be like the saddest movie ever! Trust me, we are going to need the tissues."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Kim." I smirked as we walked up to the theater.

Just as we walked in the doors, Jerry was walking out. "That was the saddest movie ever, yo" he sobbed. Then it was Kim's turn to smirk."You see Jack, you WILL need the tissues."Well Jerry is just Jerry. He cried whenever Joan ran over an ant on her moped." I retorted. "We'll see Jack, we'll see."

**Kim's P.O.V.**

_The Fault In Our Stars _ was almost over and Jack and I had gone through almost the entire box of tissues. Surprisingly, Jack had used more than me. He was leaned over sobbing into my shoulder. "Why, why did Augustus have to go? He was too young. They were so in love!"

I honestly was not surprised. Jack acts so tough but everyone knows he is really just a big softie.

I glanced over at him and saw him staring at me. As soon as I looked over, he looked away.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

We walked out of the theater talking about the movie and Kim was smiling. She looked so perfect. Tonight I just had to ask her out. I grabbed her hand and she looked up and smiled.

"Kim, I have liked you for a very long time and I just wanted to tell you. So I want to ask you, will you be my Hazel Grace?" I asked filled with hope but nervous at the same time.

"Only if you'll be my Augustus Waters!"she squealed.

Finally the girl I loved was mine!

**So that was the first chapter! I know it was not that great but let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter will be better!**

**Byee**


	2. Chapter 2- Locked In!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I am writing a couple more right now so more are coming soon:)**

**KIM'S P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my phone chirping. I looked down to see a text from my amazing boyfriend.

_Hey princess! I'll be there to walk you to the dojo at 9:15! Love you ;)_

I quickly responded, _See you then! Love you too babe 3_

I hopped in the shower and washed my hair quickly. I dried off and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I looked in my closet and found a purple tank top with silver outlining that Jack had given me and pulled it on. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on too.

I ran down stairs and found my black uggs to and my north face. I packed up my gym bag and grabbed an apple. As I was eating, Jack knocked on my door. I ran outside to meet him.

"Jack!" I said attacking him in a hug. He had been out of town for the past three days and I had really missed him.

"Kim! I missed you so much. I was going to stop here after I got home last night but it was late and I didn't want to wake you up." he said with his arms still wrapped around me.

I intertwined our fingers as we started walking towards the dojo. We were just talking about meaningless stuff and soon we arrived.

"Jack is back!" Milton cheered when Jack and I walked in. The guys came and started talking to Jack and welcoming him back as I went to the changing room. I put my bag on the bench and took off my Uggs and Northface. I changed my sweatpants into shorts and walked out.

"That's a cute shirt Kimmy." Jack smirked knowingly. I just smirked back as Rudy came in the door.

"Hey Jack. Welcome back. I need you and Jerry to spar and Kim and Milton to practice on the dummies. When you are done, switch and then everyone work on bo staffs and breaking boards. Hey Jack, why don't you teach Kim that flying back kick that you used last week while Milton and Jerry use the bo staffs." he said going into his office to work on some paper work.

We all nodded and got to work.

I had just finished sparing Milton(I won!) when Jack came over. "You ready to do this Kim?" he asked. He led me to the center of the mat and showed me the move.

He explained it and told me to try but I just didn't get it right. "Look Kim, your hips are in the wrong place!" he exclaimed resting his hands on my hips, adjusting them.

I smiled, "I think I like this move." "I'm beginning to like it more and more." He said while resting his chin on the top of my head and scooting towards me.

I tilted my head up and kissed him softly. We were lost in our own little world when Jerry yelled, "Yo guys, no making out on the mats. Trying to practice without throwing up here!"

"We weren't making out!" Jack and I exclaimed, me blushing.

"You're so adorable when you blush." Jack whispered to me only causing me to blush more. He chuckled and I buried my face in his chest.

That's when we heard a knock on the dojo door. Milton went over to open the door only to not be able to open it. We all tried but not one of us was able to open it. I noticed Frank outside laughing. He pointed to a note on the door. It read:

_Hey losers. I fixed the lock on the door so no one can leave. Only I have a copy of the key so don't bother trying to get out"_

We all groaned and tried the door again with no success. Then I remembered Rudy's office had a large window that we could easily fit through. I ran to the office door only to see that Rudy was not there. I shrugged it off and went to the window. It was locked too. It was only then that I remembered last week Tootsie ate the key to the windows in the dojo and Rudy hadn't replaced them yet.

"Guys!" I yelled. The boys came running in the office. "Where's Rudy?" I asked.

"I have no idea" all the guys murmured. We started looking around the office when Jerry found a note on the desk.

_Kids,_

_I have a important appointment to attend later tonight and I have left to get ready for it. Please practice as long as you want to but don't forget to lock up when you leave._

_In case you have forgotten there is a mall owners meeting in the morning so I won't be here til about 11:30ish. Feel free to come in anytime you want though._

_Adios ,_

_Rudy._

We all groaned. "I guess we will be here all night then." Jerry moaned.

"Luckily I brought my math book!" Milton brightly cheered.

"Milton, we are on winter break. We don't have math homework." Jerry rolled his eyes.

I had an idea that I needed to announce quickly. "I call sleeping on the couch!" I yelled. Strangely enough I heard another voice say the same thing at the same time as me.

I looked over and Jack was smirking at me.

"There are two couches guys." I heard Milton say.

"Who cares if there are two couches. Those two will probably be sharing the same one." Jerry laughed wickedly.

I picked up a pillow from the closest couch and hit Jerry with it.

"Ow, chica! Don't hurt me mamacita" Jerry yelled running out of the office.

_TIME SKIP_

It was about 7:30 when we all realized that we had forgotten about one thing. FOOD!

We all checked various places in the dojo to try to find something to eat. We met in the center of the mat.

I was holding Chinese takeout I had left in the girl's locker room fridge the night before. I also had a make your own salad and a flat of strawberries from the fridge as well. Jack had a box of pizza, four carrot sticks, a bag filled with french fries, and a pack of gum. Apparently, he had searched Rudy's office. Jerry had a bag of gummy worms, a pack of skittles, and two chocolate bars. It looked like he just looked in his locker. Milton found three apples, two oranges, a banana, and a pack of graham crackers. I know he just got that out of the luchbag he keeps in his gym bag.

"How do you have all of that stuff that you have to keep in a fridge, Kim?" Jerry questioned.

I grinned, "Since I am the only girl, Rudy let me decorated the locker room any way I wanted. So I put in a fridge."

I heard a chorus of 'no fairs' coming from the boys.

"Well are we going to eat or not?" Jack asked as he sat down with the food. I sat down next to Jack and Jerry and Milton sat across from us.

I ate a fabulous supper of Chinese, strawberries, and two carrots. I split the Chinese with Milton and Jack so they had some as well.

"Wait guys! We are going to need something to eat tomorrow! We better save the rest of the food!" Jack exclaimed.

I brought the salad and the remainder of the strawberries back to my fridge while the guys brought the rest of the fruit and pizza to the fridge in Rudy's office.

I decided to go ahead and change into some comfy clothes to sleep in. Luckily, I keep lots of clothes in the locker room. I pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a long sleeve purple t-shirt. I let my hair down and pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks I keep in here for movie days at the dojo.

When I came out of the changing room, I found that the guys had decided to watch a movie on the T.V. I ran over to catch the beginning.

I sat next to Jack and he put his arm around my waist as I snuggled into his chest. I turned back to the screen and saw that we were watching Annabelle. I hate scary movies so much.

I looked up at Jack with wide eyes full of fear.

He whispered, "It'll be okay Kimmy. I will be here to protect you."

I smiled at him and he pulled me closer to him. Just then the movie started.

Halfway through the movie, I was terrified. By this point, Jack had lifted me up and placed me in his lap and my face was buried in my chest.

Eventually, the movie ended and the guys were talking about how good it was. I could tell that Jerry was scared too but he wasn't going to let anyone know about that.

"You okay Kim?" Jack whispered in my ear. I nodded but said "I think I am going to go to sleep now, see you guys in the morning.

I went to my locker room and grabbed my fuzzy blanket Rudy had given me for Christmas and brought it to Rudy's office. I laid down on one couch only to see Jack come in. He had changed in to a pair of navy blue basketball shorts and a white shirt that you could see all of his muscles through. I have to admit, I was staring.

He came over and kissed my forehead. "Night Kimmy. I will be right over there if you need anything. I love you."  
>"I love you too Jackie." I grinned.<p>

He walked over to the other couch and laid down on it. I could still hear Milton and Jerry arguing about who was going to sleep on the mats and who was going to sleep in the chair.

After laying there for a while, I knew I was never going to be able to get any sleep.

"Jack?" I whispered.

"Kim? Are you okay?" he asked immediately alert.

"Uh yeah. But can you come lay with me. I'm kinda sorta scared."

"Of course Kimmy!" he exclaimed getting up and walking over.

He laid down and pulled me into his chest wrapping one arm around my waist. With the other hand, he stroked my hair slowly helping me fall asleep.

"Thanks Jack" I mumbled half asleep.

"Anything for my princess." he replied.

_TIME SKIP_

"Awww, look how adorable.

Click.

Click.

These are the noises I woke up to.

I opened one eye to see Milton and Jerry standing above us taking pictures of Jack and I.

"Leave us alone." Jack murmured half asleep.

"But we need pictures!" Jerry said loudly.

"Shh. Don't wake up my angel. Go in the other room." Jack instructed obviously still thinking that i was asleep. I went back to sleep only to find myself awake very soon.

I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty. Didn't think you were going to wake up anytime soon." Jack said sitting up also.

"Well, those two idiots woke me up awhile ago but I went back to sleep." I said kissing his cheek and getting up.

"Well lets go see if they are awake still and how much time we have until Rudy can come try to get us out.

We went into the other room where Jerry and Milton were both asleep on the mats. We ran to the bathroom and grabbed two cups of cold water. I dumped my glass over Milton and Jack dumped his on Jerry and they woke up very mad.

I ran to the locker room hoping that Jack made it into his. I decided to change into my leggings and sweater. I pulled on my Uggs and ran a brush through my horribly messy hair.

As I walked out of the changing room, I saw Jerry trying to tackle Jack. Then I saw Rudy standing at the window!

"RUDY!" I yelled running to the window.

He looked confused over the fact that he couldn't open the door. I pointed to the note which he read and looked angry. Then he called my phone.

"Rudy! You have to help us!" I yelled.

"Kim, I am going to get the mall security to find Frank and make him unlock this door." he said marching off.

I quickly told the three arguing guys about this and they changed so they would be ready when they came.

Jack was the first one done changing and he came out to sit with me.

He was wearing a dark red shirt with black jeans. It almost matched my sweater and leggings outfit.

Jack put me on his lap and got out his phone. Together we looked at his Instagram timeline to see that Milton and Jerry had posted the picture of us from this morning. I have to admit, it was pretty adorable. I went on my phone and screnshotted it, setting it as my background.

Pretty soon all four of us were just sitting around waiting when finally we saw Rudy, the mall manager, Joane, and Frank walking up.

We all jumped up and waited by the door. Frank pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to a manager. He unlocked the door and we ran outside.

"Fresh air. Finally man! It sucks being stuck in there!" Jerry yelled running around.

"Thanks guys. I need to get home and shower. I have to get ready to go to the math competition later!" Milton yelled running off.

Jack and I talked to Rudy and thanked the manager before walking off hand in hand.

"Want to go pick up some food?" he asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

**I hoped you liked it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Kickin It**


	3. Chapter 3-Surprise!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting. I have had alot going on with school! But next week I have a break so expect lots more! I have some pretty good ideas! **

**I am trying to set up a posting schedule. I'm thinking Wenesdays for sure. I will probably also post something between Friday and Monday each week. It just depends what I have going on that week and how much I can write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I walked into the dojo alone as I had for the past 11 days. Jack was out of town visiting relatives and the guys came in a really odd times. Milton is always very early and Jerry is always late so I was not coming with them.

I went into the changing rooms and put on a gray tank top with _Better Than Words_ in pink writing and a pair of pink work out shorts. I brush my hair out and throw it up into a messy bun.

I walk out of the changing room to see Jerry and Milton already practicing. I am pretty sure Rudy is in his office considering the fact that I hear sobbing and pounding on the wall.

"Kim, you look upset. What's wrong?" Milton asks me putting down his bo staff and walking to his water bottle.

I sigh, "Well, it's just that I miss Jack so much. I mean I know his aunt is sick and needs him but he's not coming back for seven more days and I need him."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Well kinda. I mean your his girlfriend so you probably miss him more than me but it is weird not having him here. But hey seven days is better than like twenty." he says while winking at Jerry. "But anyway Rudy told us to try to improve our bo staff routines.

After two hours of practicing, the guys decide they have had enough and go to Phil's. I decide not to go because I almost have a hard move down and with a little more practice I bet I can get it.

"Hey Kim. I have a meeting I have to get to but you can stay longer if you want. You know where the keys are, just lock up." Rudy says walking out.

**Milton's P.O.V.**

Kim is going to be so shocked later! Jack's aunt got out of the hospital and he is on the way to surprise her right now. In fact, he should be here any minute.

**Kim' P.O.V.**

I continue working with my bo staff but I can't get that one move down. I decide to try it one more time before I leave. I finish the routine finally getting it perfect when I hear clapping.

"Great job Kimmy!" I hear my favorite voice say.

"Jack!" I yell running over to him. He lifts me up off the ground and spins me around. He puts me back on the ground and pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you so so much!" I whisper.

"I missed you too babe." Jack said kissing the top of my head."Now, I don't know about you but I have been missing something for the past 11 days."

"I think I know exactly what you are talking about." I grin leaning up to kiss him. We kiss and I feel the fireworks I have been missing.

After we kiss, I change back into my black crop top and light pink skirt with a big black bow belt. I slip on my sandals and brush my hair walking out of the changing room.

**Milton's P.O.V.**

I see that Jack's plan worked perfectly. Here he and Kim come now holding hands and laughing as usual. I love love!


	4. Chapter 4-I'm Thankful For

**Here is my Thanksgiving story! I have a super important question at the end of the chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and answer the question at the end.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kickin' It**

**I'm Thankful For...**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting on a bench at the dojo waiting for everyone else to get ready. We have a very "formal Thanksgiving dinner" with Phil in fifteen minutes. Ever since we met Phil, he has invited us to him dinner. Luckily he hosts his on the day before Thanksgiving so we can all go.

Since Phil calls his a formal dinner, Kim insists that we all dress nicer than we normally do. I am wearing a long sleeve purple v- neck polo shirt with black skinny jeans.

We all enjoy going to Phil's dinner every year because it gives us time to bond with our closest friends. The only people that Phil invites are me, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Grace, Julie, and Joan.

"Jerry, I don't look like a nerd! Jack tell him!" Milton yells coming out of the boys changing room.

I hesitate before answering "Milton, you both fine." He's wearing a plaid button down shirt with khaki pants. Jerry looks cooler in a black and red POLO shirt and red jeans. Finally they stop arguing and sit down while we wait on Rudy and Kim.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I pull the last piece of hair into a pin and look into the mirror one last time. I am wearing a peachy colored knee length long sleeved dress with a gold owl necklace and a gold and white bracelet. I have on white wedges and my hair is straightened with a braid pulling the front back. I grab my wristlet and step out of the changing room.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Rudy is done changing so now we are just waiting on my Kimmy. I hear the changing room door open and I look up feeling my jaw drop. Kim looks so beautiful. I stand up and walk over to her wrapping my arm around her waist.

"You look so pretty Kimmy." I whisper in her ear causing her to blush.

"Thanks Jackie. You don't look that bad yourself." she giggles back.

"You guys ready to go?" Rudy asks coming out of his office.

"Yeah, we have to go find Grace and Julie." Kim says grabbing my hand and walking out of the dojo.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

As soon as we step out of the dojo, I spot Grace and Julie sitting at a table in the courtyard. I run over to them. Well, as fast as I can walk in my heels.

"You guys looks gorgeous!" I squeal. Julie is wearing a plain long sleeve maroon dress with a silver necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Grace has on a green three quarter length sleeve dress with a wide black belt. She has on tall black boots and her hair pulled back into a fishtail braid.

"So do you!" Grace exclaims hugging me as Julie does the same.

'Hey Juls." Milton says kissing Julie's cheek. Jerry just kisses Grace and whispers something that makes her blush.

"Ready to go in?" Jack asks holding the door open for us.

As we walk in, we see that Phil has set up two tables, a long one filled with all sorts of Thanksgiving foods and another one with place holders for each of us. I find my name in between Joan and Jack. Rudy is sitting next to Jack, Milton is across from him, Julie is across from Jack, Jerry across from me, and Grace across from Joan. Phil is at the head of the table.

"Welcome children! Come get your plate with food. We have traditional food like fried lamb leg**(sorry don't know what they eat) **over here and what you "Americans" call Thanksgiving food like turkey and such over here.

I grab a plate and add turkey, macaroni and cheese, a roll, and yams. I notice that Phil is the only one getting food from the other half of the table.

As everyone returns to the table, Phil yells, "Don't eat yet!" Jerry who had a spoonful of corn in his hand, dropped his spoon with a wide eyed expression.

Jack returns to the table and places a glass in front of me. "Here is your sprite babe." he winks at me.

"Thanks for the coke Jack!" Joan says taking Jack's coke out of his hand.

"No problem Joan. Not like I was going to drink that or anything." Jack mumbles turning around to get a new drink as I giggle.

As soon as everyone sat at the table, Phil stands up and addresses us. "Before we eat, we are going to play a game, we will all name three things that we are thankful for. I'll go first. I am so very thankful for all of you, Tootsie, and that my family received news of my great aunt's cousin's daughter in law finding gold to share with everyone. Ok that is my three! Grace, your turn."

Grace stands up blushing slightly, "I am thankful for my best friends, Kim and Julie, my cheer team, and my boyfriend, Jerry."

I smile at her as she sits and she mouths 'Thanks for always being there for me.'

Jerry stands up next, I am thankful for my friends, my dance skills, and my Gracie." As he finishes, he turns on his heels and sits grinning, I guess demonstrating his dance skills for us.

Julie adjusted her glasses as she rises, "I am grateful for Milton, all of my friends, and Phil for having this dinner."

"My girlfriend, friends, and my teachers are among the many things I am grateful for." Milton says while looking at each of us individually.

Rudy stands up and I make eye contact with Jack. We might be here for a while.

"While there are many things I consider myself thankful for, I suppose I can narrow it down to three of the most important. I guess the things I am thankful for the most are my students at the dojo, my great friends that are all here with me right now, and also Mrs. Applebaum. But since we don't have any other plans today, I guess I will tell you about the other things I love the most."

"Nooo! Sit down!" We all groan.

"Alright, I guess I will tell everyone later." He says sitting down.

"I guess it's my turn now." Jack said standing up squeezing my hand.

"I am thankful for Kim, all of my great friends here today, and Rudy for being the best sensei ever. I think it's your turn now Kimmy." Jack said smirking down at me.

I stand up trying to remember the people I am going to say.

"Well, I am grateful for my best friends, boyfriend, and my family." I grin at each person at the table before sitting down.

As Joan rises with tears in her eyes, I know that this speech will be intresting.

"When I think of the things I am thankful for, I primarily thing of my soul sister, Kim, my little teenage friends, and my grownup friends like Phil and Rudy."

"Well, that was beautiful I am so very pleased that I have an amazing group of friends like you all that love and care for each other so deeply. Now, what you have all been waiting for, have a great time with your friends and eat!"

**Rudy's P.O.V.- Later That Day**

As I walk back to the dojo I think about the game we played, I really am lucky to have such amazing friends who al love and care for each other.


	5. Chapter 5-Merry Christmas

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile but I have alot going on right now but pretty soon **_**I **_**have a long break so I will try to post more then.**

***This chapter is when Kim is at Otai Academy***

**Disclsimer: ****I do not own Kickin' It**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Hey Jackie." I heard my favorite voice whisper in my ear.

"Kim?" I ask turning my head around to see nothing there. I shake my head and walk into the dojo. I really miss Kim and I keep seeing and hearing her even when she isn't there.

"Jack who were you talking to outside? No one was there." Jerry asks me as I open my locker and look at a picture of Kim laughing while eating a ice cream sundae that I keep on the door.

"What? I wasn't talking to anyone." I lie still staring at Kim.

"Jack, we know how much you miss Kim because we miss her too. I'm not going to pretend I know what you feel like because I don't but you need to stop thinking she is there. You only get upset when she isn't really there and it's not good for you." Milton said coming over and patting my back.

"It's just hard. This is the longest I've gone without seeing her. She hasn't even called me yet this month." I groaned shutting my locker.

I went over to dummy and starting punching it before I heard little 'hi-yahs' that sounded just like Kim's. I looked around before groaning.

"Jack, maybe you should go home. You aren't looking to good. I'll see you tomorrow." Rudy told me walking me over to the door.

As soon as I got outside I heard footsteps running to me.

"Hey Jack." I heard a flirty voice say.

"Hi Lindsay." I replied as polite as possible.

"What's wrong Jack? Bad day?" She asked being surprisingly nice. I nod.

"Well I know what would make your day so much better. Why don't you come on a date with me?" She rubbed my arm.

I pulled away, "Lindsay, I have a girlfriend and you know that."

"But Jack-" that's all I heard before I walked away.

As soon as I got home, I took a shower and went to lay down ready for this day to end. The last thing I had to do was check my email because that is the only way Kim could contact me besides her monthly phone call. I scrolled through my inbox past advertisements, and see an email from kimc

_Hey Jackie, I miss you so much. Otai is great as usual but it's just not the same without you and the guys. I really miss you. I love you! Love, Kim._

It was short but she had just sent me a long email on Tuesday, two days ago. I could hear her excitement in her voice as she told me that she had just mailed my Christmas present because she can't come home for Christmas which is in three days.

After I read the rest of my emails, I laid down ready to sleep. I closed my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

**6 hours later...**

I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and threw up. After brushing my teeth, I went back to my room and picked up my phone. 3:24 it read. I had a text from Rudy,

_Jack, I hope you feel better. Tomorrow you don't have to come to practice if you don't feel up to it._

'Well that's one thing of the list.' I thought. I just have to get Kim a present to mail and buy Rudy and Milton a present. I already had Jerry's present. I bought him a pair of beats because he has been wanting a pair for awhile and I found them on sale.

I had to run back to the bathroom and threw up again. I really need Kim right now. When I am sick, she comes over and lays with me watching movies and playing games.

I went back to my room and fell back asleep.

**The next morning...**

"Jack, wake up babe." A voice whispered in my ear. I looked around to see nothing and realized I was dreaming again. I went through my morning routine of brushing my teeth and fixing my hair before pulling on a purple sweatshirt and black sweatpants with my nike shoes.

I walked to the mall and went to the smoothie store. I ordered a mango and strawberry smoothie which is Kim's favorite.

Then I walked to the antique shop looking for a gift for Milton. I knew that I want to get him a replica of a ship from WWII that he was going on and on about the other day.

I asked the owner of the shop for some help and he brought one out from behind the counter. It looked exactly like the picture Milton showed me.

"It's thirty dollars" The clerk smiled as I took out my wallet. I handed him the money and walked out with the gift bag as my phone vibrated. I smiled as I saw Otai's number on the screen.

*Jack-plain _Kim-italics_*

Hey Kimmy!

_Jack! I miss you._

I miss you too babe. How's Otai?

_It's pretty great. I've been waiting to call you for awhile now._

Like almost a month?

_*giggles*I_ _wish I could come home for Christmas, Jack._

I know Kim. It's going to be different without you. The dojo window is looking a little bland.

We continued our conversation until Kim's time was up.

_I love you Jackie. I hope you have a merry Christmas. _

"I love you too, Kimmy. Merry Christmas princess." I replied hanging up the phone and going into a jewelry store where I turned around and walked right back out after I saw Lindsay standing inside.

**2 hours later...**

I walked into the dojo ready to put the presents under the tree and head home. I ended up buying Kim a necklace that had a heart outlined with diamonds with a ruby inside. I decided to mail it after our party on Christmas eve.

I found Rudy a new gi that was blue outlined in black. Both presents were gift wrapped and I placed them under the dojo Christmas tree.

"I love you Jack." I heard a voice say. I looked around, my imagination running wild again. I decided to head home and rest up.

As I walked out of the mall, I saw a sign for Christmas In The Park which is a Christmas play in the park put on by little kids on Christmas Day. Kim and I went last year and she had the best time squealing over the little kids in their cute costumes.

**Two days later...**

Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and I were in the dojo for our annual Christmas Eve party. Every year we have a party on Christmas Eve until about 3am. The guys were acting kind of weird but I didn't think much about it. It was almost midnight and at midnight every year we do a countdown.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 Merry Christmas" We yelled in unison.

"Merry Christmas Jackie." I heard a voice whisper. I didn't react to it because I was used to the voice being there.

"Wow Jack, I can't believe I came all this way and you don't even care." The voice spoke again, this time in a disappointed tone. I slowly turned and my eyes widened.

"Kimmy!" I exclaimed engulfing her in a hug."You can't imagine how much I've missed holding you like this."

"Probably just as much as I've missed doing this," Kim said leaning up to kiss me.

"Okay lovebirds. It's time to open presents!" Rudy exclaimed running over to the tree.

"I just have one question. Why aren't any of you surprised that Kim is here?" I asked.

"They helped me plan how to surprise you. I asked them to distract you." Kim told me grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the seats by the tree.

Milton began handing each of us our gifts and I was surprised to see that Kim had brought us all presents too.

We all opened our presents at the same time because none of us wanted to wait.

I was pleased to receive a pair of cool skateboarding shoes from Jerry, a new guitar from Rudy, and a skateboard from Milton. Kim had made me a collage of picture of us together from when we first met to the last time I had seen her. It was very special and I could tell that she had worked super hard on it.

I leaned over and kissed Kim's cheek, "Thanks Kimmy. I love it."

She had opened every present except for the box from me.

Slowly she untied the ribbon and took the lid off of the package.

"Oh my gosh Jackie, it's so beautiful. I love it. Can you help me put it on?" Kim asked.

I clasped the necklace and she hugged me tightly. "Kim, I'm going to have to say. This is the best Christmas ever."


End file.
